Slays With Wolves
by mellra
Summary: This is an AU challenge chapter I wrote for Underworld where Selene was rescued by Lucian instead of Viktor the night her family died.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own crap. You happy now?

**AN: **Besides being an avid anime/manga/comics fan, I'm also a fan of multiple movies. One of my personal favorites is the Underworld series, and I've had this one idea floating around in my head that I'm honestly surprised no one's thought to do yet. My idea is that, instead of Viktor sparing Selene and blaming her family's deaths on the Lycans; what if Lucian, keeping a close eye on Viktor's movements, saw that Victor and his goons were killing an innocent family and decides to intervene with a squad of Lycans. Driving the vampires off (Viktor is still weakened from his last fight with Lucian at the end of Rise of Lycans) and comforts the last survivor, who reminds him a bit of Sonja. He comforts the girl and takes her under his wing. 600 years later, Selene is one of Lucian's best Lycan warriors, with only Lucian and Raze ahead of her in rank and skill. The events of Underworld would obviously differ vastly from canon, with Selene being a werewolf and the vampires being ignorant of the Lycan's movements. Canon pairings of Michael and Selene, seeing as Lucian views her more as a daughter since he is completely devoted to Sonja and her memory no matter how much Selene reminds him of her. Again people, this is a challenge, **challenge, CHALLENGE! **Did I happen to mention this is a challenge? So if you're interested, please contact me via review or PM.

Anyway, on with the challenge chapter!

**600 Years Ago**

A young woman by the name of Selene gasped in terror as she opened the family room to her family's home. What was once pristine walls were now splattered with blood and gore, painting the room a grisly red. The remains of her sister and mother lay in the center of the room, their bodies ravaged and unmoving. Her mother's mouth was gaping wide in a silent scream; her throat was opened nearly as wide. She couldn't tell what her sister's expression was because the lower half of her face was completely gone, the jaw bone ripped straight from her skull. Looking at the corner of the room, Selene felt tears sting her eyes as she noticed the unmoving, blood soaked forms of her nieces, barely older than babes. Bile rose in the young woman's throat as she stumbled out of the room, the door open behind her.

Rushing out of the house, Selene ran towards the horse stable. 'Father! I have to get to Father!' She thought in a panicked state, trying desperately not to notice the blood that had stained the bottom of her nightgown nor the cold rain that began to fall. An hour ago, there had been strange noises coming from the horse stable and her Father had gone to check. Selene had only been upstairs for a few minutes afterwards when the screaming from the family room started.

Finally reaching the stable, Selene stumbled in, swearing she heard the sound of some sort of being pursuing her. She went down the center of the stable, the nervous whinny of the horses doing little to calm her nerves. Suddenly, a flash of lightning lite up the barn, and the 19 year old gave a chocked gasp at what she saw lying on the floor. Sinking to her knees, Selene could only stare numbly at the remains of her Father. He was barely recognizable from his many wounds. Suddenly, a terrible bang rocked the door she locked behind her! Stifling her scream, Selene quickly and quietly scurried to a dark corner of the barn, hoping beyond hope that the beasts that did this to her family wouldn't find her or, if they did, they'd make her end quick.

There was another roaring bang on the door and Selene closed her eyes in fear. Suddenly, a powerful howl ripped through the night! The girl's eyes opened in shock and confusion as another howl joined the first. Soon, it was like the night was filled with a symphony of howls, all coming from some great beast. The being at the door let out a loud hiss that Selene could hear and suddenly there was a roar as whatever was outside was suddenly rammed violently against the outside wall of the stable. The thing outside the door grunted from the impact and there was the sound of a scuffle. Soon, the sounds outside started to sound like those of a battlefield, with more noises joining the first and the thunder boomed out every few minutes, making it sound like it was a battle of the heavens raging in the night, or maybe the battle of Hell due to the inhumane sounds coming from outside.

Suddenly, all was quiet. Selene waited with bated breath, praying that whatever was outside that slaughtered her family was gone now. Just then, the door which had gained much damage from the battle outside, creaked open and a man walked into the barn. The man was dressed as a warrior, with trace amounts of leather and chainmail covering his body and a long sword was sheathed at his side. The man had long dark brown hair and had a beard with stubble surrounding it. To Selene, the man looked as if he was a hero from an ancient tale, coming to save the princess from the evil monsters. The man looked to the girl, and despite her attempts to stay hidden she somehow knew the man could see her. His dark eyes seemed to spark with something before going back to normal. Recognition, perhaps? Or nostalgia?

"Do not fear, my lady. They have gone," the stranger spoke, his voice rough yet calming.

Hesitantly, Selene stepped out of the corner and peered outside. What she saw made her gasp. There were half a dozen men lying dead on the ground, most of their faces were twisted into ugly snarls that revealed sharp teeth. What was really strange though was two of the men were lying there naked, and instead of looking ravaged like the men with long teeth, they looked like they were both stabbed with a blade and burned simultaneously. But what really took Selene's notice was the semi dried blood that coated the long teethed men's mouths and clothes. And in one of the men's hands, she swore she saw a scrap of clothes that looked as if it belonged to her sister's nightgown.

"Vampires. Bad enough that they force mortals to do their dirty work, but now they treat them as cattle as well?!" the stranger spat next to her. He then noticed the girl's mystified expression and his hard face softened. "My apologies child. My name is Lucien, and I'll make sure you're safe."

At that moment, all of the stress and fear got to the young woman and she collapsed against the man, weeping for all she was worth. Lucian awkwardly yet gently patted her head, while at the same time gesturing to the lupine shapes that were hiding in the shadows of the night to follow the remaining vampires, hoping to catch up before they fled the area.

**Scene Skip**

Viktor snarled as he and his men rode their steeds through the night. Curse that infernal mongrel and his pets! If only he'd smashed his head when the whelp was but a newborn, then none of this could have happened! Now one who might know of William's prison still lived, and was with one who had half of the key! The vampire lord calmed his features. It mattered not. Lucian and his dogs were living off borrowed time till he fully healed his wounds from their last battle. In the meantime, there was no guarantee the girl would live. Besides, if all was kept quiet, then Markus would never learn of her involvement in his schemes. Wiping the last of the mortal man's blood off his lips, he urged his stallion forward toward the coven, waiting. Biding his time for when the Lycans would fall.

**Time Skip (Present Day)**

Selene walked along side Raze and Trix as they headed down to meet their Alpha. She wore faded leathers like her companions yet it was much more form fitting. It was loose enough to hide her twin Beretta pistols, yet slightly harder to shed if she needed to strip her clothes to transform. Unlike her fellow Lycans, Selene preferred to use her human form to fight the vampires. It gave her a sense of personal satisfaction and a feeling of connection to her departed family when she killed those filthy bloodsuckers with her human side. The trio arrived in the center room of the underworld and stood at attention before their leader.

Lucian looked over them all with calm, firm eyes. "I have a job for the three of you," he started, "We've located all possible connections to the Corvinus line. I need you to track them down and bring them here. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" they all chorused and awaited further instructions. Selene smirked to herself, her eyes turning a deep cobalt blue. After all these years, it was time to make the bloodsuckers pay!


	2. Notice

**Notice: Please Read, Important!**

Hello all my loyal readers! While I'm working on the latest chapter on 'Return of the Awakened' I thought I'd do this little notice for all my challenge stories out there. Despite my best efforts to explain that these works are challenges, a good deal of the reviews I get are people asking me to continue these stories. Now don't get me wrong, no one would want to see these stories done more than me but the fact remains is that as of now I have 6 ongoing stories to write. Now while I could do more, the update time between each story would grow more and more distant, and honestly I do not want to do that to you loyal readers. The reason that I write these challenges is to get my ideas out there in the hopes that another author is willing and/or able to make another of my ideas come true. In fact the only reason that the first 6 are ongoing stories is due to the fact that I had a really good idea for the plots and I also didn't really think to post challenges as one-shot stories at the time. If a time comes where one of the stories is completed, I may consider taking up one of the challenges myself. As it is now though, these challenges are all one-shots and will not be continued further than the initial chapter.

While some of these challenges have multiple chapters, this is due to the fact that I've had more than one idea under the challenges category, and have posted them as a series of one-shots instead of a continuous story. I hope this removes some confusion. Also, if anyone wishes to see all my works, including the stories that got adopted and are now going strong, please check out my community that I posted recently. Who knows, you might find one of the stories you wanted continued on their some day! Again, these stories are challenges people so if you or if you think a friend of yours would be interested in doing the story, please let me know either by **PM **or **Reviewing**. Me and the other readers would greatly appreciate it!

The list of my ongoing stories is as follows: **Chimera Luffy, Kid Kyubi, Naruto and Tora, Jealous Fox, Return of the Awakened, and Yellow Flash Blue Blur. **All other works are one-shot challenges, with more to follow shortly. I hope this clears things up, and that you all have a Merry Christmas!


End file.
